


Gym Partners

by brightpinkpeppercorn



Category: Choices - Fandom, Choices: Stories You Play, Endless Summer (Visual Novel), PlayChoices, Playchoices: Endless Summer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightpinkpeppercorn/pseuds/brightpinkpeppercorn
Summary: Millie (F!MC) finds out that Jake gets up at 4 am to go to the gym. She decides to follow him one day. "Exercise" ensues.





	Gym Partners

Beep! Beep! Beep! It was four in the morning and the phone alarm was going off but Millie was already bouncing around her hotel suite, trying to steady herself as she put on her second running shoe. Hopping in front of a mirror, she tugged down her teal running shorts, one that exposed even more of her legs than her denim cut offs, and her tank top with a criss cross back. After one quick adjustment to her sports bra, she threw her brown hair up into a high ponytail and exited her room.

The group had been stuck at the Celestial resort, alone, for a few days and during one of those early mornings when Millie couldn’t sleep due to visions of ancient monsters, she wandered down to the kitchen. That was where she spotted Jake, decked in a white tshirt, black mesh shorts, and worn down sneakers nonchalantly walking down the hallway. Forgoing the cupcake she’d been craving, Millie stealthily followed him, unnoticed, to the resort’s gym.

That morning, her hand was pressed against the glass looking into the workout room, watching him as he hopped onto the treadmill and started running. Jake, the snarky and sarcastic pilot with the dreamy blue eyes and killer smile, captivated her. While they weren’t exactly friends, they often paired off while exploring the island and flirted unabashedly around the others. There was even that time they almost kissed - Raj had interrupted them and they hadn’t tried again. Millie didn’t know how long she was watching him but suddenly noticed her breath had fogged up the glass. Wiping off the condensation, she noticed he’d turned off the machine and she ran off to the kitchen before being caught.

Around the corner from his room, Millie waited patiently until he opened the door and walked out, wearing the same white shirt and black shorts and fiddling with headphones, untangling them. She waited until he got into an elevator before making a run for the stairs. In the stairwell, she saw the sign ‘16’ and groaned, remembering the gym and spa were on the mezzanine level between floors one and two. Millie took a deep breath before descending the stairs, at least she could surprise him. 

Bursting through the door when she finally got to her desired floor, Millie leaned back against a wall, stopping to catch her breath so she could walk into the gym effortlessly. 

The door to the fitness room was propped open by what looked like a smooth decorative stone. Perfect, she wouldn’t have to deal with trying her key card to get in, potentially giving her away. Slowly opening the door, she popped her head in and looked for Jake. In the corner of the large room, where the floor mats housed stability balls and a few weight benches, she found him. He had one leg folded onto the other which was stretched out in front of him. His head hung low, hair hanging down, close to his knee. 

Trying to be as quiet as she could, Millie tiptoed over and plopped down next to him on the mat. “Good morning!”

Eyes wide with a startled look, his head whipped up. “Shit!” Trying to keep a straight face, Millie stretched her legs out and pointed her toes before turning her head towards him, raising an eyebrow. “What are you doing here, Princess?”

“What does it look like?” Rolling over, she positioned herself on her hands and knees, her wrists directly under shoulders and knees directly under her hips. Inhaling, she dropped her stomach towards the mat while she lifted chin and chest, gazing up at the ceiling. Exhaling loudly, she rounded out her back and glanced in his direction. “Getting some morning exercise in.”

“Hmm.” Tilting his head, he gave her ass a long look. “That’s not something you could have done in your room?” 

“And miss a chance to pester my favorite pilot?” Slowly, she rested her forearms on the mat before slowly lowering her hips. Planting her toes on the floor, pushed her body into a low plank position. Biting the inside of her cheek, she tried not to laugh at the look of annoyance on his face. After shooting her a warning look, he assumed a similar position as hers and started a round of push ups.

She ignored the trembling in her body from her prolonged plank position as she watched him, in awe, rapidly move up and down, his hair falling into his face. A smile curled onto her lips upon hearing him count to himself, giving her an idea. Lowering her voice, she started throwing out numbers. “54 … 28 … 17 …”

“45 .. 46 … 17 … Damn it.” Narrowing his eyes at her, he stopped and sat up on his knees, crossing his arms. Millie started giggling, still in her plank position. Leaning over, he reached out a hand and tickled her side, under her ribs. Yelping, she lost her balance and collapsed onto the floor. “I didn’t know you were so sensitive.” 

“I’m not!” Her face was warm but not because she had been engaging her core or because of her fall. Anytime he’d touch her, accidental or not, she’d feel shivers throughout her body. Rolling onto her back, she saw him offer her his hand and she obliged, letting him pull her up to a sitting position. “I guess I deserved that? We’re even?”

“Almost. Spot me.” Jake lay on his back with his knees bent. Obliging, Millie placed her knees on his shoes to steady him and kept herself upright by placing her hands on his outer thighs. Eyeing her hand placement, Jake crossed his arms across his chest and started a rapid succession of sit-ups. 

“So this is how you stay in shape.” Up until that point, all she really knew about him was that he’d been discharged from the Navy and lived on a beach for the past three years. Jake was toned, ridiculously so for someone who lived in a hammock and had a steady diet of Jose Cuervo and Captain Morgan. Not breaking his exercise, he just gave her a quick nod. 

She was impressed, watching him sit up and down at a fast and steady pace. “What’s your record?” He didn’t respond to her as he was counting under his breath. “Do you have a certain number of sit ups and pushups or do you go for a certain amount of time?”

Groaning, he stopped, steadying himself on his hands, sitting up. His forehead was dotted with sweat and his tanned cheeks were the slightest shade of pink. “Princess, this is why I get up at four in the morning and come down here.” Picking up the towel next to him, he wiped the perspiration of his forehead. “Now can you get off so I can continue my workout?” Sighing, Millie stood up. She honestly thought Jake would have been more excited to see her as his face usually lit up and eyes sparkled whenever he saw her. Watching him stand up, she recalled the only other time he’d been as irritated with her but that was when he was trying to keep his plane from crashing. 

“I’ll just be over here doing some sun salutations, then, don’t let me bother you.” As she turned, she felt him grab her wrist and she smiled to herself before turning around with her eyes wider than usual, feigning innocence. 

“Since you’re here and all dressed up, you’re workin’ out with me, Princess.” With his hand still on her wrist, he dragged her to the treadmills and gestured for her to get on the one next to his. After getting on, she started the machine at a steady pace, walking, while Jake fiddled with what looked like an older generation iPod. 

The musical stylings of Queen echoed through the room, ‘Another One Bites the Dust’ setting a steady pace as they walked on the workout machines. “How fast can you run?” Millie asked over the music. 

“Record in the Navy was a five and a half minute mile.” He pressed a few buttons on his treadmill. “Can you keep up with me? Starting at a speed of 5.”

Running was not a past time that Millie enjoyed. Spending time with the pilot, however, was. Despite knowing her lungs and collective leg muscles were going to kill her, she gave him a thumbs up. 

Jake’s music, various Nirvana and Metallica songs playing through his device, was driving Millie crazy. They’d been running for what seemed like eternity and Millie was starting to wonder if she was in purgatory. Her body ached as she continued to push, the both of them up to a speed of ten. Her tank top was damp and stuck to her back and stomach and her hair was wet. Her throat was dry and felt like it was on fire. 

She turned her focus to Jake whose white shirt also clung to his torso and back and his hair, as well, was wet. Despite how she was feeling, he kept his breathing at a steady pace and seemed to have zoned out, no sign of distress evident on his face. Of course. 

Afraid her legs were going to give out, Millie concentrated on her breathing and thought of how to distract Jake. Slowing down her treadmill, she cleared her throat loud enough to get his attention. Once she was fairly certain of his attention, her hands grasped the hem of her tank top and she slowly peeled it off. 

“Ah, hell!” Thoroughly distracted by watching the tanktop being discarded, Jake momentarily stumbled. With haste, he reduced the speed of his treadmill as not to fall flat on his face. Millie covered her mouth with her hand, continuing to run at her slower pace, trying not to laugh. At this point, he was totally annoyed, grabbing his device and turning the music off. “Slow it down, Princess.” 

Keeping her mouth shut, she tried to hide just how out of breath she was and was happy her plan worked. Attempting an air of ease, she hopped off the treadmill and put her hands on her hips, looking up at him. His face was red and his forehead was creased. “If you interrupt me one time, so help me, God, Princess.”

Unsure if she was guided by adrenaline or the sound of his panting but Millie had never felt such an attraction. His shirt, soaked in sweat, clung to his body, highlighting his abdominal muscles as they moved rhythmically with his heavy breathing. Stepping onto his machine, she moved closer to him, leaving just an inch of space between them. He glared at her as she slowly surveyed him, his neck and face glistening with perspiration and his cerulean eyes dark. Taking a hold of his shirt, Millie’s eyes met his as she lifted it over his head and tossed it on the floor. With a breathy voice, she spoke into his chest as she battled her eyelashes up at him, “So help you Gawd, what, Top Gun?”

Slowly licking his bottom lip, he focused on her heaving chest which barely grazed against him as she inhaled, the slight touch sending shockwaves through him. “Stay here.” Jake jogged towards the door and Millie got off the treadmill, waiting for him to return. Jake removed the rock from the doorway and turned the lock on the door. On the way back to her, he grabbed two folded towels.

Taking the towel form him, Millie wiped her face and neck. With a wicked grin, she ran the towel slowly over her cleavage. Seeing how Jake was giving her full attention in more ways than one, she arched her head back and pulled at her sports bra, allowing the towel to run over her breasts. “Need some help with that?” 

His usually smooth voice was gravely and low and she could feel her desire growing. Oh how badly she wanted to feel him all over her. Lifting her head back up, she gave him an affirmative nod and took another step towards him. Jake’s fingers hooked under the elastic of her sports bra and he attempted to pull it up, forcing Millie’s hands up over her head. The fabric clung, barely budging, and she could hear a tera as he continued to tug.

“Geez, I would have pegged you for a bra removal expert.” Millie swatted his hands away and pulled the garment off of her. The exposure to air felt cool on her breasts and she felt her nipples harden.

Jake, unable to unglue his eyes from her chest, shrugged. “I can unhook a bra like a champion. I don’t specialize in torture devices.” 

Placing her hands on his damp chest, MIllie took another step closer, allowing her stomach to press into his lower abdomen. “May be a torture device but did you see any bouncing?”

“I did.” Her skin tingled as she felt his fingers trail down her back before resting on the waistband of her shorts. “Your ass in these tiny little shorts.” Reaching behind her, she moved his hands down further down.

A sigh escaped her mouth as she felt his strong hands on her backside and inched closer, pressing her breasts to his chest. Snaking her arms around his neck, she got up on her toes to kiss him before sucking on his bottom lip. 

There was the slightest taste of salt on her tongue and while her preference leaned sweeter, she craved more of it. Releasing the lip she held hostage, her mouth traveled down his neck, savoring the salty taste of his skin.. 

“Y’know, Prince-“ He took a moment to enjoy her lips and teeth gently teasing his nipple. “I’m supposed to … work on my ..” 

Straightening back up, she placed her hands on his shoulders and got on the tips of her toes, kissing him again. “Your tongue?” He responded with slightly opening his mouth and using his tongue to find hers, gently massaging it. 

“Biceps.” His voice was raw, throaty. He pulled away and stepped back, glancing her over. “You weigh what, 105 pounds?”

“Excuse me?” She crossed her arms and the next thing she knew, he hooked his arms under her legs and lifted her up, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. “What are you doing?” She asked, holding him tight as he walked them over to the wall. 

“You’re not gonna leave me alone so I might as well do some strength training while you’re here.” He peppered her neck with nips and bites as he slowly lowered and lifted her, her naked back sliding against the wall. 

Shivers ran through her body she felt the friction from their exposed skin dragging against each other. “You want me to go?”

“No. I want you to hold still.” Taking a deep breath, he moved back and started bending his knees into a squat position. After about eight squats, she could feel his legs start to tremble underneath her. He kept a cool demeanor as she bent her head down to kiss him again, feeling the heat radiating from his face. Quickly, Millie hopped off of him and walked him towards the mat before lowering both of them onto it.

“What’d you do that for?” He asked, his hands on her breasts, fingers teasing her nipples, and lips on her neck. 

“You were going to fall.” Sitting up, she pushed him on his back and crawled over to his waist, bending one of his knees, stretching his thigh. “Now it’s time to stretch. Don’t want you too sore and unable to out run whatever the hell is out there.” 

Propping himself up on his elbows, he shook his head. “I wasn’t going to …” His voice trailed off as she removed her shorts, revealing a pair of cheeky black cotton underwear. His lips twitched up in a smile as she worked his other leg. “Why do I have a sneaking suspicion you didn’t come down here to work out with me?”

“What are you talking about?” She straddled his hips, grinding her hips against his fully erect member. “I came down here to work out with the sunrise. I like to exercise with as little clothing as possible. This here, I’m just warming up my hips.” 

Rolling his eyes, he sat up. “Alright, I’m done for the morning. But you …” he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “You need to do that yoga thing again.” Not until after she slid against him one last time, Millie gave him a grin and got on her hands and knees, her ass towards him. 

Curving her spine up, she felt his hands on her outer thighs and slowly exhaled before exaggeratedly arching her back. “How’s my form, Top Gun?”

“Let me get a better look.” As she rolled up again, he took a hold of her underwear and slowly slid them down to her knees before tugging them off. “Princess … can I get closer?” Turning her head back, Millie nodded and straightened out her arms. Pursing her lips together, she adjusted her hips and felt warmth course through her body before arching her back again, exposing her wet, hot sex to him. 

Her breath hitched when she felt him part her glistening folds with one had while the other caressed her lower back. A gasp escaped her mouth when his tongue delved into her, slowly winding and snaking back and forth. “Work those warmed up hips for me, Princess.” As she subtly rocked towards and away from him, his long and lazy strokes quickened, finding and hitting that bundles of nerves. Head falling forward, the hair of her ponytail in front of her. Loud, breathy moans echoed in the empty gym as he worked her close to the edge. Right before hitting that sweet release, Jake pulled back, making her whimper. 

Getting on her knees, Millie could feel her walls pulsate and she tried to catch her breath. Her pupils were blown and her head was spinning, pleasantly surprised at what transpired and yearning for more. Jake, on the other hand, was surveying the room and when he found what he was looking for, caught her eyes and smirked at her. A cocky look adorned his face. “Left ya speechless, huh?” 

Furrowing her brows at him, she scowled, not want to give him the last word. “Something not to your liking?” Crossing her arms, she continued. “Didn’t think you’d be the type to not finish what you started, Jake.”

“Depends on the task at hand.” Grabbing her elbow, he dragged her to a weight bench set at 45 degree angle under a pull up bar. Boldly, he produced a condom out of his pocket before removing his shorts and boxers and sitting down. “Let me ask you, Princess, you want me to finish what I started?”

Taking the package out of his hand, Millie tore it open. “You have condoms in all your pockets?”

“I’m always prepared.”

Before rolling the condom onto his fully hard, erect member, Millie sank to her knees and wiped the precum off with her thumb. Glancing up at him through her lashes, she gave him a large smile and ran her hands along his legs. Maintaining her gaze, she swirled her tongue on the head of his cock. He tried to maintain her eye contact as her lips closed in on him, gently sucking. 

“Fuck.” He complained as she let go of him and put a condom on him. Flashing a sly smile, she stood up. “Payback’s a bitch, huh?” Millie shrugged and he held out a hand, waiting for her to take it before pulling her into his lap. “Come ‘ere.” Straddling his lap, her eyes fluttered closed when leaned in and captured her earlobe with his teeth, gently tugging. “You are the best thing I’ve ever tasted, Princess. Sweat and all.”

Crinkling her nose, Millie made a face and deadpanned. “You need to work on your dirty talk.” Peering at him, she took a deep breath, locking eyes with him and she lifted her hips and slid onto him. Waiting for her walls to stretch and accommodate him, she placed her hands on Jake’s cheeks and leaned in to kiss him.

Jake’s hands found her hips and guided them as she rocked against him, moaning softly into his mouth. Briefly opening an eye, he noticed the bar over them. “Babe. How’s your upper arm strength?”

“Huh?” Dazed, Millie blinked her eyes a few times before moving away from him, her pelvis swaying back and forth. “Aren’t we in the middle of something?”

“One last thing, promise.” He pointed to the bar over her head. “Five pull ups. Don’t get off me.”

“I swear I thought fucking you would be easier.” Reaching up, she grabbed the bar and lifted and lowered herself by only an inch. The sensation of slowly sliding herself up and down his shaft was incredible, sending waves of pleasure through her body. 

“Can you go any faster?” Impatiently, he cupped her ass, trying to increase her pace. 

With a strained voice, she countered. “Why should I when this feels so damn good, Jake?” Finishing her last pull up, Millie lowered herself completely and hugged him close, kissing him again and moving at the tempo he was satisfied with. 

At that moment, they were done talking, done teasing each other as their lips locked together and hands explored each other, their bodies synchronizing. Reaching her limit, Millie abruptly ended their kiss and laid her head on his shoulder as she cried out from her much needed release. 

Several moments later, Jake emptied into his condom and the two of them stilled. Resting his head against the bench, he gave her a small smile and rubbed her upper arms. “Wow.” She bit her lip, trying to catch her breath. “Um.” 

Pulling her in again, Jake gave her a long, passionate kiss. “Malfoy gets up around now, we better get dressed.” 

Coaxing herself away, Milie slipped off of him and looked around for her clothes, putting them back on. “I need to go clean up.” Folding her arms, she watched Jake get dressed again. “Want to join me? My shower’s really nice.” 

“I’ll think about it.” Slinging an arm around her shoulders, he led her out of the gym and out towards the elevator. “But Princess?” Humming, she raised an eyebrow at him. “I gotta stick to a workout routine. This’ll be a one time thing, ya hear?”

“You won’t hear me protest.” Laughing to herself, she tapped the upward elevator button on the wall. “You’re a terrible workout partner.” 

The ride up to their respective floors on the elevator was silent, the pair thinking of what exactly had just occurred. During that time, Jake’s fingers absentmindedly twirled her brown hair. The tension in the air was thickening again as their eyes met, re-darkening with desire. Eventually, they heard a ding and without a second thought, their hands slammed onto the ‘close door’ then ‘emergency break’ button.


End file.
